Diary Entries
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: This story is different entries by Gilligan in his diary based on all 98 episodes. I'm doing the episodes ten at a time. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Hey, all! In my last Gilligan's Island fic, Bad Luck, I made a goof. It's a sequel to 6 Shoulders to Cry On, and in 6 Shoulders to Cry On, I had Kinkaid killed, but in Bad Luck, I had him locked away. So, my bad! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next story. :) I've been on a Gilligan's Island fanfiction kick lately.

**1. TWO ON A RAFT**

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and Skipper are stuck on a deserted island with five passengers. A terrible storm is what shipwrecked us, and one of the passengers, Professor, thinks there might be headhunters on this island. Now, there's good news. All the passengers are nice, luckily. There's the Professor, who is very smart, and always says word I can't understand. There's Ginger Grant, a famous movie star._

_I've seen all of her movies, and I can't believe I'm stuck on and island with an actress! There's Thurston Howell III, a millionaire, and his wife. Then there's Mary Ann, a farm girl from Kansas. I sure hope we get off this island soon._

_Gilligan_

**2. HOME SWEET HUT**

_Dear Diary,_

_We heard on the radio that the search has been called off for all of us. If that wasn't bad enough, a big storm came and we all had to build a hut. We lived through the storm, and ended up building our own huts. Me and the Skipper's hut was finished last because I kept handing out all our tools._

_Gilligan_

**3. VOODOO**

_Dear Diary,_

_Skipper says the island has voodoo. I don't really know if I believe in it or not. Skipper sure does, though. He thought that the island turned me into a monkey because a monkey took my clothes while I was washing off in the lagoon. I felt like the others liked me best as a monkey. They all laughed and told me that they liked me just the way I am which made me feel good._

_I sure hope my brother, Mark, doesn't kill me when we get off the island. I took his favorite shirt._

_Gilligan_

**4. GOODNIGHT SWEET SKIPPER**

_Dear Diary,_

_Skipper started sleepwalking and was able to turn the radio into a transmitter, but couldn't remember what to do when he was awake. I ended up breaking the radio. Not on purpose, though. A woman named Alice flew over us, but she didn't find us. Skipper was pretty mad. _

_After I said I was sorry, Skipper said it was over, and that we would get home eventually, and he would buy me a big juicy steak. I sure hope we get rescued soon._

_Gilligan_

**5. WRONGWAY FELDMAN**

_Dear Diary, _

_Wrongway Feldman was stuck on this island, too! His plane crashed, and he couldn't fix it. Professor was able to help fix it, but Wrongway was too nervous about flying, so I told him to teach me how to do it._

_He ended up changing his mind and knocked me out when I tried to stop him from going. He made it home, but sadly, no one believed him about us. _

_It sure was neat, though, meeting the Wrongway Feldman. _

_Gilligan_

**6. PRESIDENT GILLIGAN**

_Dear Diary,_

_We had an election to see who should run the island. I ended up winning! I tried really hard, but nobody cared what I had to say, and nobody cared that I was the one who found the well water. They didn't even try to help me build a tower so that someone might see us! I bet if Professor or Skipper had that idea, they would all help. What is it about me, Diary? Why did I win if no one even cares what I have to say?_

_LATER_

_Dear Diary,_

_The others felt bad about the way they treated me so they said we should just drop the whole president thing. Good, I'm glad. They said they were sorry, and Skipper gave me two days off from doing chores._

_Gilligan_

**7. THE SOUND OF QUACKING**

_Dear Diary,_

_We found a duck. Skipper wanted to eat her, but I wouldn't let him. I know he's hungry and tired of fish and coconuts. So am I, but Emily is such a sweet duck, that I just couldn't eat her or let anyone else eat her. _

_We were going to tie a note to her leg and send her flying, hoping that somebody would find her. She flew, but I forgot to put the note on her. Goofed again. I'm starting to think we're never going to get off this island._

_Gilligan_

**8. GOODBYE ISLAND**

_Dear Diary,_

_The Minnow fell apart completely! I found a tree sap that turned out to be glue, and seemed permanent. We used it to fix the Minnow, but it wasn't permanent. Only for a little while, but not very long. I feel bad. I thought I actually did something right for a change. I've also been doing some thinking about Mary Ann._

_She was helping me look for the sap and we were tasting the trees. I think she might like me. She's okay for a girl, but I'm kind of scared of girls._

_Gilligan_

**9. THE BIG GOLD STRIKE**

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it! For once, I didn't do anything wrong. It was the others. We found a gold mine, as well as a raft that we fixed up, and we thought that this was going to be our ticket off the island. It would have been if the others hadn't been greedy, and tried to put gold in the raft. I'm the only one who didn't. The raft sunk. _

_I'm happy that I didn't goof up, but I'm still sad that we're stuck here still._

_Gilligan_

**10. WAITING FOR WATUBI**

_Dear Diary,_

_The Skipper has had a rough few days. He found a statue of a Tiki God and thought that he was cursed. We tried to cheer him up by throwing him a party, but Ginger and Mary Ann didn't know that he was scared of the statue and gave it to him as a present. I've seen Skipper scared before, but never that scared! Not even during the storm where we got shipwrecked. Skipper ran into a tree and hurt his head really bad. I dressed up as someone named Watubi, the only one who could get rid of the curse. Skipper believed that I was really Watubi, and that I got rid of the curse._

_I should be an actor._

_Gilligan_


	2. Chapter 2

**11. ANGEL ON THE ISLAND**

_Dear Diary, _

_Ginger was depressed, so we put on a play where she was supposed to be the lead, but Mr. Howell gave the lead to Mrs. Howell instead. Ginger was really upset. I hated seeing her like that, so I told Mrs. Howell how important this was for Ginger._

_Mrs. Howell pretended to lose her voice so that Ginger would get the lead. Ginger ended up finding out about me going to Mrs. Howell, and tried to kiss me! Why couldn't she just shake my hand or something? Also, the Skipper needs acting lessons._

_Gilligan_

**12. BIRDS GOTTA FLY, FISH GOTTA TALK**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Christmas, and we're still stuck on the island. We all talked about what we wanted most, and I wished that we would be rescued. It almost came true, but didn't. Santa Claus appeared and told us that we should be happy for we're all safe, and we've got each other._

_That's true. We decided to make the best of the holiday, and decorated a little tree. On Christmas morning, we got presents. Santa was right. At least we're safe and not in the water._

_Gilligan_

**13. THREE MILLION DOLLARS MORE OR LESS**

_Dear Diary,_

_I won three million dollars from Mr. Howell in a golfing contest! I was going to use it to buy all of my friends really neat things. I wanted to buy Skipper a new boat, and Mary Ann her own farm, and Ginger her own movie studio, and Professor his own laboratory. Sadly, I ended up losing the money._

_To be honest, I'm more upset about not being able to buy my friends all this wonderful stuff more than anything._

_Gilligan_

**14. WATER, WATER EVERYWHERE**

_Dear Diary,_

_I got a pet. A frog, that I named Froggie. It's a good thing he showed up, because we were running low on water, and he led me to fresh water. _

_I really do miss my family, and I plan on taking Froggie home with me when we do get rescued. I hope it's soon. _

_Gilligan_

**15. SO SORRY, MY ISLAND NOW**

_Dear Diary,_

_We got another visitor. A Japanese soldier who didn't know that the war was over. He kidnapped the girls, the Professor, and the Howells. Me and Skipper saved them, though. The soldier took off. He wore funny looking glasses. _

_Maybe the next visitor we get will save us._

_Gilligan_

**16. PLANT YOU NOW, DIG YOU LATER**

_Dear Diary,_

_I found a treasure chest! I was digging a barbecue pit for Mr. Howell when I found it. Skipper and Mary Ann said it belonged to me because I'm the one who found it. Finders keepers, after all. Mr. Howell said it was his because I was digging the barbecue pit for him. Mrs. Howell and Ginger agreed with him. It was up to the Professor to decide who it should belong to._

_He said that since we've been shipwrecked, we've shared everything, so we all should share the chest. Mr. Howell offered us all a lot of money if he could keep the chest for himself. We all agreed. There was no treasure in that chest. Just a bunch of cannon balls. We felt bad, and didn't take his money._

_We used the cannon balls as bowling balls. It was my idea. I said why should we just let them go to waste when we could have some fun? _

_Gilligan_

**17. LITTLE ISLAND, BIG GUN**

_Dear Diary,_

_A new visitor arrived. A crook. Jackson Farrell. He lied and said he was a doctor. He robbed banks. At least he's gone now. I was the first to find out the truth about him. I heard it on the radio._

_Gilligan_

**18. X MARKS THE SPOT**

_Dear Diary,_

_I went through one of the scariest things I've ever had to go through! A missile landed on the island, and since I'm the smallest, I crawled inside of it, and Professor told me what I had to do to try and stop it from blowing up. Unfortunately, it started up, and I didn't have a chance to get out. Professor tried to help me, but couldn't._

_It was a very scary feeling. I managed to jump out of it into the ocean, before it blew up. When I got back to the island, the others were all saying nice things about me. I was touched. I had no idea they cared. They were all thrilled to see me, and welcomed me back with hugs and of course, from the girls, kisses. _

_The swim back was tiring, but I was able to manage. I had nightmares about that incident a couple of times. Like, what if I didn't get out of the rocket in time? I'm okay now, though._

_Gilligan_

**19. GILLIGAN MEETS JUNGLE BOY**

_Dear Diary,_

_I found a jungle boy on the island. We tried to teach him how to talk. He was a good kid, but ended up going in the hot air balloon and taking off. We were just planning on putting a note in it. _

_He was found, but sadly, he couldn't tell anybody about us, because he didn't know how to say the right words._

_I'm just glad he's okay. He was like a little brother to me._

_Gilligan_

**20. ST. GILLIGAN AND THE DRAGON**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't think I'll ever understand girls. They got mad and said we don't respect them. When did I ever say that? The women moved to the other side of the island, and we all had to take care of ourselves by cooking, laundry, etc. _

_I had a dream that I was a Matador, and the girls loved me! I think the others had dreams, too. It turns out we all do need each other. _

_Gilligan_


	3. Chapter 3

**21. BIG MAN ON A LITTLE STICK**

_Dear Diary,_

_A surfer named Duke Williams showed up on the island. I didn't really like him. Mary Ann and Ginger were all over him. Just because he has big muscles. Muscles aren't everything, you know. I kissed Mary Ann. I was nervous about it, because like I've said before, girls kind of scare me. Mary Ann is different, though. Anyway, Duke was going to leave and send back help, but ended up hitting his head and couldn't remember. I didn't like him, but I'm sad he got hurt._

_Gilligan_

**22. DIAMONDS ARE AN APE'S BEST FRIEND**

_Dear Diary,_

_A gorilla took Mrs. Howell's diamonds, and then took her! He put her in a cave. When I tried to save her, the gorilla got me and put me in the cave. Mrs. Howell got away, though. The gorilla liked Mrs. Howell's perfume. Luckily, I got away from the gorilla, too, because it met another gorilla. I'm tellin' you, ever since we got here, we've had nothing but bad luck. Thank goodness nobody was hurt._

_Gilligan_

**23. HOW TO BE A HERO**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm a hero! I saved the others from a headhunter. At first, I thought it was Skipper, since I overheard him saying that he was going to dress up as a headhunter to try and make me a hero. I wasn't able to save Mary Ann from drowning, and Skipper saved us both and was thought of as a hero. I was hurt that Mary Ann didn't tell them that I tried to save her first. _

_Either she forgot, or just didn't care. I wanted to be a hero, but what bothered me most was that Mary Ann just let Skipper take all the credit, without telling them that I tried, at least. _

_LATER_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mary Ann came to my hut and said she was sorry for not telling the others how I tried to save her first. She said she would feel bad trying to take the attention away from the Skipper, and that it slipped her mind about me, because she was so scared at the time, and so she made it up to me by baking me a coconut cream pie!_

_Mary Ann Summers, you are forgiven._

_Gilligan_

**24. THE RETURN OF WRONGWAY FELDMAN**

_Dear Diary,_

_Wrongway Feldman came back! We were so happy to see him again, except he refused to help us. He wanted to get away from civilization and just stay on the island, and he had no desire to go get help._

_We tried to make the island feel more like civilization so that he would leave and get help. He ended up leaving, but instead of getting help, landed on another island, instead. Skipper says he never wants to see Wrongway again, but I still kind of like him._

_Gilligan_

**25. THE MATCHMAKER**

_Dear Diary,_

_The Howells got into a fight! It all happened when they tried to set me up with Mary Ann. At first I was confused, and thought that Ginger liked me, but it turned out to be Mary Ann. I felt bad when I told her that I wasn't the one who sent her the flowers. She was disappointed. I felt like a jerk for hurting her. She understood, though, and we decided to just be friends._

_The Howells made up, and then tried to set up the Professor and Ginger. They caught on real quick, though, and didn't fall for Mrs. Howell's tricks. Too bad, because I think they would have made a good couple._

_Gilligan_

**26. MUSIC HATH CHARM**

_Dear Diary,_

_I played the drums, and I had fun doing it, but unfortunately, a tribe showed up thinking that we wanted to start a war. Professor ended up taking away my drum. Too bad. I had fun playing it. Oh, well._

_Gilligan_

**27. NEW NEIGHBOR SAM**

_Dear Diary, I got a new pet, Sam. He's a bird. He can talk. I ended up making a little pen for him outside because Sam kept talking and keeping the Skipper awake. We found him in one of the caves, and thought that he was gangsters because of the things he was saying._

_It turns out there were bad guys here years ago, and the bird was only repeating everything it heard them say. We've been trying to teach it how to say nice things. Except the other day, Skipper was working on a raft, and Sam flew by, and said, "Fat Skipper! Fat Skipper!" Skipper was pretty sore about that._

_Gilligan_

**28. THEY'RE OFF AND RUNNING**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mr. Howell kept beating Skipper in turtle racing. Skipper lost all of his possessions to Mr. Howell, including me!_

_I really missed Skipper. I love the Howells, don't get me wrong, but Skipper is my best buddy, and I really missed him. Mr. Howell showed that he was a good guy though, and I ended up back where I wanted to be. I've named the turtle that Skipper used, Rex. I have another pet._

_Gilligan_

**29. THREE TO GET READY**

_Dear Diary,_

_I found a stone that Skipper says is the Eye of the Idol, and whoever finds it is granted three wishes! Professor said it was all nonsense, but Skipper said it wasn't. I decided to try it out and wished for ice cream. A few seconds later, a thing of ice cream floated up out of the lagoon. Chocolate ice cream. It was really good! I didn't know what to make my second wish, though._

_I ended up wishing for vanilla ice cream. I got it! Now it was time for my last wish. I wished for us to be off the island. A piece of the lagoon broke off and we all ended up in the water. Guess I goofed again. Later, Skipper told me that it wasn't my fault, that I just didn't word it right. I should have said Hawaii, or California or something. I still feel bad, though._

_Maybe I'll find another item that will grant me wishes, and I can wish for us to be home._

_Gilligan_

**30. FORGET ME NOT**

_Dear Diary,_

_Skipper got hit in the head and lost his memory. Professor tried to help him get his memory back by hypnotizing him. At first he thought we were all little kids, and then he thought we were enemy soldiers and locked us all up._

_A plane flew by but didn't see us since we were all in the jail. Skipper got hit in the head again, and got his memory back. Later, I ended up losing my memory, too, after getting hit. It didn't last as long as the Skipper, though. He just whacked me in the head with his hat and I got it back!_

_Gilligan_


	4. Chapter 4

**31. DIOGENES, WON'T YOU PLEASE GO HOME?**

_Dear Diary,_

_They found out about you. For some reason, they thought I was writing bad stuff about them. I would never do that. I love them like family. Do they sometimes say mean things and hurt my feelings? Yes. But I still love them. _

_Gilligan_

**32. PHYSICAL FATNESS**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's just not fair! I didn't goof this up. It was the Professor! He was the one who sat his potion next to my food and told me to keep eating. The potion didn't hurt me or make me sick, it just made me glow. Skipper made me stand up and try to signal planes because of my glow. I was up there for at least two hours. _

_Gilligan_

_LATER_

_Dear Diary,_

_Professor and Skipper came to me and said they were sorry. Professor realized that it was his fault for sitting the potion next to me and not telling me what it was, and Skipper was sorry for being so mean. They really are good friends._

_Gilligan_

**33. IT'S MAGIC**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I finally stood up for myself, and got a party out of it. I heard the others saying bad things about me, even Mary Ann. That's when I decided I had enough, and moved in one of the caves, and told the others that I was now a lone wolf._

_They tried to apologize, but I just wasn't ready to come back yet. This time, they went too far. Skipper, Mr. Howell, and the Professor tried to scare me out of the cave by putting on scary masks. I ended up finding out they were throwing me a party. I forgave them, I just didn't know if I would have any room for cake after all the meals I ate. They gave up their dinner just for me. Mr. Howell even gave up his teddy bear! I gave it back to him, though. It's good to be back with them._

_Gilligan_

**34. GOODBYE, OLD PAINT**

_Dear Diary,_

_Another visiter has come and gone. An artist. I'm beginning to think we're never going to be rescued. _

_Gilligan_

**35. MY FAIR GILLIGAN**

_Dear Diary,_

_I saved Mrs. Howell's life, so she and Mr. Howell adopted me! I moved into their hut, and even though I love them dearly, I didn't want to live with them. I wanted to stay with Skipper. I dressed differently, I had to eat and drink differently. I couldn't even go butterfly hunting anymore._

_The others saw how unhappy I was, so we all planned it out where I would be really horrible, and the Howells would want me to leave. It worked! Deep down, though, I have a feeling they knew, and let me go, because they're nice people._

_Gilligan_

**36. A NOSE BY ANY OTHER NAME**

_Dear Diary,_

_I fell out of a tree collecting coconuts, and my nose looked horrible! I thought it was broken, but it wasn't. I only had to wait a few days for the swelling to go down and it would be back to normal. I felt bad about myself, and the girls all tried to make me feel better. I know they meant well, but I overheard them talking about how the nice things they were saying were just to cheer me up, and it made me feel worse._

_Luckily, I have my old nose back. Professor pretended like he was going to operate on it, and give me a movie star nose, but it turns out there was no operation, and I'm stuck with my regular nose._

_Gilligan_

**37. GILLIGAN'S MOTHER-IN-LAW**

_Dear Diary,_

_Some friends I have. They were going to force me into a marriage with a woman that I didn't love, just to get off the island! I guess I shouldn't be so upset. After all, I told the Skipper he should marry her when we all thought she wanted him. What really upset me, though, was that they just stood there and let me be held against my will to a tree while knives were thrown at me!_

_The only one who was on my side was Mary Ann. She came to me and said she thought the whole thing was ridiculous as well. After I was let off the hook, the others came to me and said they were being stupid, and that they were sorry. I forgave them. I always do._

_Gilligan_

**38. BEAUTY IS AS BEAUTY DOES**

_Dear Diary,_

_We had a beauty contest to see who should be Miss Castaway. Mr. Howell voted for his wife, Professor voted for Mary Ann, and Skipper voted for Ginger. That left me to be the judge. I wasn't happy. I thought all the women were beautiful and they all deserved to win. I ended up picking my gorilla friend, Gladys. Deep down, I wanted to pick Mary Ann, but I would get in trouble if I chose one of them._

_Gilligan_

**39. THE LITTLE DICTATOR**

_Dear Diary,_

_A dictator was on the island. He was crazy! He was going to rescue us, but again, it didn't work out. Big surprise._

_Gilligan_

**40. SMILE, YOU'RE ON MARS CAMERA**

_Dear Diary,_

_I got punished again by Skipper for foiling another rescue attempt. A pot of glue exploded, and all of us got feathers stuck to our bodies. I love the Skipper, but sometimes, he can be a big jerk._

_Gilligan_


	5. Chapter 5

**41. THE SWEEPSTAKES**

_Dear Diary,_

_I had the winning ticket for the South American sweepstakes! It turned out to not be true, though. Mr. Howell let me and the others join his private club. He really is a good guy._

_Gilligan_

**42. QUICK BEFORE IT SINKS**

_Dear Diary,_

_We thought the island was sinking, but it turned out not to be true. I moved the Professor's measuring stick. I really didn't know what it was, and I feel bad that we all had to go through thinking the island was sinking. Luckily, it's not. I wish Professor had told me what it was, though._

_Gilligan_

**43. CASTAWAYS PICTURES PRESENTS**

_Dear Diary,_

_We found a video camera and used it to try and make a movie. It didn't work out. The only thing good that came out of it was we won first prize for it. Except we would never get it because we're stuck here. Professor and Ginger kissed in the movie. I think, deep down, they like each other._

_Gilligan_

**44. AGONIZED LABOR**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mr. Howell almost killed himself, because he thought that he lost all of his money. The radio made a mistake. It was some guy named Powell. I'm happy Mr. Howell's still here with us. We don't care if he's rich or not. We love him._

_Gilligan_

**45. NYET, NYET- NOT YET**

_Dear Diary,_

_Two Russian Cosmonauts showed up on the island, and we tried to get them drunk. It worked, but they still left without us. That was my fault, though, because I didn't know the time difference._

_Gilligan_

**46. HI-FI GILLIGAN**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have the best friends in the whole world! A typhoon came, and we all tried to fit into this cave with all sorts of supplies, but there was only room for six of us, and I purposely broke a straw to make it shorter so I would be the one that had to stay outside. The others, however, refused to let me stay outside alone, and they all came out to protect me._

_Which is good, because lightning struck the cave! My mouth also became a radio. Skipper accidentally hit me in the jaw with a crate of food, and that's how it happened. I'm not a radio anymore, but it sure was neat!_

_Gilligan_

**47. THE CHAIN OF COMMAND**

_Dear Diary,_

_Skipper picked me to be in charge in case something bad were to ever happen to him. I did good at first, but it didn't work out. I still need some more training. _

_Gilligan_

**48. DON'T BUG THE MOSQUITOES**

_Dear Diary,_

_My favorite band, The Mosquitoes showed up on the island, and we thought they'd rescue us! Ginger, Mary Ann, and Mrs. Howell got together and called themselves the Honeybees. They sang really good. The Mosquitoes even liked them. They got scared, though, that they would become more famous so they left us behind. At least they left us an autographed record._

_Gilligan_

**49. GILLIGAN GETS BUGGED**

_Dear Diary,_

_We all got bit by a strange yellow and green bug, and we thought that whoever got bitten by it would only live for twenty-four hours. Luckily, the bug wasn't deadly. What would we do without the Professor?_

_Gilligan_

**50. MINE HERO**

_Dear Diary,_

_I found a great big iron man while fishing at the lagoon! It was ticking, though, and we had to come up with a way to get rid of it. I decided to volunteer, because I was the one who caught it in the first place. _

_The mine ended up exploding in the lagoon, but luckily, nobody was hurt. Just covered in water and fish._

_Gilligan_


End file.
